


【DickJay】Give me a shot to remember

by kokuyou (noato)



Series: 【普通人AU】 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Jason Todd, M/M, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Top Dick Grayson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noato/pseuds/kokuyou
Summary: Dick Grayson是一名臥底普通人無能力AU
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: 【普通人AU】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685317
Kudos: 29





	【DickJay】Give me a shot to remember

**Author's Note:**

> *中二設定、言小狗血劇情、小學文筆，OOC，雷
> 
> *有年齡操作，大少24，桶22  
> *有大少被毆打描寫  
> *有OC、各種魔改與私設

門外傳來一陣嘈雜聲，噸位沉重的腳步幾乎讓整層樓都跟著搖晃，來者大聲嚷嚷試圖闖入，卻被保鑣攔了下來，憤怒的大喊大叫聲穿透了厚實門板傳入室內。

Dick Grayson絲毫不在意外面的喧鬧，專心一致地埋首在手邊的工作上——更確切的說是嘴裡的工作。他半跪在實木桌邊，手肘抵著真皮椅墊，將臉深深地埋在面前男人跨間，像是要將口中硬物吞吃入腹般吮吸著，手指用著比往常更為大的力氣揉捏、擠壓。唾液和前液沾染在他的嘴邊，但他不想浪費僅有的時間抹去，舌頭像是黏住般離不開炙熱的分身，費盡心思的取悅換來男人低低的呻吟。

男人坐在桌上僅僅解開褲頭，一腳踩在椅上另一腳跨過Grayson肩膀，蓄力繃緊的股內側肌貼在Grayson耳邊(血管突突跳著，男人興奮不已的節奏讓他沉迷)，弱點毫無防備得暴露出來，一手爽得拉扯Grayson留長的頭髮。嘖嘖水聲和呻吟讓Grayson血脈噴張，他稍稍退出來到頂端，舌尖逗弄著小孔，讓唾液垂流到前端，雙眼將男人這般全然交付的身影烙印在腦中。

昏暗的室內只有景觀魚缸上透著水光的加熱燈亮著，男人大半張臉隱藏在黑暗之中，蕩漾水光映著半睜的眼和張揚的嘴角，明明是被捕獲的立場卻嶄露掠食者的銳意。Grayson順著分身由頂端舔到底部，接著調整姿勢撐高了身體，讓男人躺倒在桌面而下半身騰在半空中，一把扯下昂貴的西裝褲。

「操…這太爽了…」難掩興奮的尾音顫抖著，男人配合的伸展自己，讓軟舌滑過囊袋、會陰，一路留下淫糜的痕跡來到軟穴。有陣子未造訪的菊穴緊縮著，Grayson略粗暴得進攻，無數舔弄、試探下最終深入那令他朝思暮想的地方。

男人一聲高過一聲的呻吟是他最好的回饋，兩年來的相處讓他早已摸熟男人的身體，輕易就能使其墜入極樂。他愛極了男人敞開一切的模樣，卸下偽裝後不再是那個掌控黑市半邊天的黑手，不再是身處冰山賭場裡高高在上的王子，而是會回應他一舉一動的樂器，隨著他的彈奏發出悅耳動聽的聲響，彈奏只屬於他的旋律。

緊湊而反覆的節奏將男人逼進了巔峰，伴隨著難耐的喘息，男人抵達高潮，略帶哭腔的呻吟炸開在Grayson耳邊，讓他幾乎忍不住自己，他想就這樣挺入男人已經為他盛開的花蕊，以溫柔又不容拒絕的節奏佔領那片領地，以精液一次又一次地標記那塊良田，讓他從內而外散發自己的味道。

讓所有的人——門外那自以為掌握大局的小丑，可憐卑微只能覬覦男人的賭客、軍火商、手下、清潔工，甚至是那一個個於暗處虎視眈眈的警察──都能清楚知道這個男人是他的，桀敖卻被馴服，濕漉漉得敞開任他享用，而Dick Grayson是唯一一個讓男人臣服的人。

但他的時間所剩無幾，每一秒都像是最後的瞬間，只能盡力讓男人記得他。

男人失神了片刻，接著急迫地將Grayson拉近懷裡親吻，Grayson樂於交出主導，讓男人侵入他的口腔內領導舌尖糾纏，在男人口中他嘗到了同等炙熱的渴望，他們抵死纏綿、不霸不休。

Grayson捨不得就這樣結束，浪費了男人少見流露的感情。但急促的敲門聲響起，即使手下攔阻仍擋不住來人。Grayson知道這是自己該離開的信號，他不捨地離開男人懷抱，男人修長的手指從他後頸滑到肩膀，沿著上臂、小臂直至掌心，若有似無的勾過他的指尖──男人在慰留他，但只能隱密得展現，踩在刀尖的日子讓他們之間沒有餘裕對彼此坦誠。下一秒男人落地，卸下的盔甲武裝回身上，Grayson背過身拉整好衣服，身後傳來聲響，那代表男人坐進那張為權力與利益而生的寶座，已經準備好面對敵人。

短暫的放縱結束了，Grayson忍住回過頭的慾望拉開仍在作響的門，擺出不耐的臉看向來人。Felipe Garzonas，曾是企鵝人Cobblepot心腹大將的男人鄙夷的看了他一眼，便氣勢洶洶地走進辦公室裡。迴避保鑣曖昧的目光走出房門，趁著回身關門的瞬間，Grayson容許自己最後將視線流連在男人身上。男人臉上仍帶著性愛的餘韻，撐著頭無聊地面對逼近的怒火，Garzonas怒吼著口沫四濺，仍無法讓男人注意他──男人碧綠的眼越過龐大的障礙物直直看著Grayson，對著他幾不可見地點了下頭。

大門輕聲扣上。

====

Grayson從俱樂部後門離開，沿路上避開監視器，一出建築便拿手機發送訊息。長達兩年的臥底行動終於到了要收網的時刻，讓他更加謹慎小心。賭場內部嘈雜依舊，聲音透過層層牆面傳到室外變得朦朧，賭客絲毫沒有察覺隱藏在熱鬧場所下的暗流。後門處聚集幾個Garzonas的打手，目光緊緊追隨著Grayson腳步，不懷好意瀰漫在空中。

「Ric Rayson。」Garzonas的副手出聲喊了他，Ruby他記得女人的名字，在Rodd和Garzonas撕破臉前Grayson和她有過幾次照面。

「Ruby，好久不見了。」他停下腳步擺出完美笑容。

「每次看到那個表情，我就挺嫉妒Rodd的。」女子起身從人群中走向他，打手散了開來擋住Grayson的去路：「之前說的事考慮的怎樣？上次開的條件還算數，不考慮來我們這嗎？」

「Mr.Rodd對我還不錯，暫時還沒有要跳槽的打算。」

「Rodd自己都要完蛋了，等他倒了，還有誰能罩你呢？」Ruby歎了口氣，幾乎走進Grayson的私人領域內，語氣親暱好似調情：「聰明的你應該知道要怎麼選才對，看在我們認識這麼久的份上，這是最後的機會了。」

「謝謝妳的好意，但我還是要忍痛拒絕。」趕在她手指碰上自己前，Grayson後退了幾步：「畢竟，Rodd比較對我的胃口。」

「那麼你就好自為之吧。」似乎預料到他的回應，Ruby只有略沉下臉，她收回手轉而抱胸：「勸你是眼睛放亮點，給人家養的寵物就要有寵物的樣子，乖乖一邊待著。」

無辜得笑了，Grayson攤開雙手退後幾步：「挖喔，我可是乖得很。」

打手在Ruby的示意下讓開路，Grayson頂著敵視的視線離開，夏季晚風濕熱吹得他心煩，他加緊腳步趕到機車邊。

Cobblepot作為Gotham狡猾的商人，透過賭場和餐廳集團將明面上的錢大量洗入地下，其中冰山賭場還兼具了仲介軍火的服務，將來源不明的軍火販售至海外，而Grayson為了追查上游軍火來源臥底進了冰山賭場。在老闆Rason Rodd的庇護下，費了不少心思將消息洩漏給Sionis以借刀殺人，才成功將Garzonas排除在Cobblepot的信任名單外，除了成功接觸到軍火販賣部分，也將上游的賣家引誘出來。

「博士」，這個由FBI費盡心力調查才查出的代號，近幾年由冰山賭場流出的武器都來自於他，多為大範圍高殺傷性武器或未曾見識過的彈種，數量少卻已在世界各地造就各種不容忽視的犯罪，與其說是販賣軍火，更像是實驗室流出的試驗品，以全世界為範圍進行實驗。

Grayson所屬的GCPD作為支援，和CCPD聯合FBI大動作調集大量警備就為引蛇出洞的這一刻。如今行動在即，因爭權落下風隱匿有陣子的Garzonas忽然又有了動作，讓Grayson有些神經質得懷疑自己是否有疏漏。手機忽地震動，他掏出查看後吊著整晚的心終於穩了下來。

====

Grayson醒來時已經逼近傍晚，床頭的手機正閃爍著訊息燈，他隨手看了下，一條來自聯絡人的通知，還有一條來自Rodd的召喚。殘餘的夕陽被雲遮掩天空像被火燒紅了，正如氣象預報是個讓人憂鬱的陰天，對於軍火交易來說卻是個方便行動的天氣，陰暗容易隱藏、無雨容易搬運。

他餓得很，但對行動的憂慮讓他沒什麼胃口，冰箱內乍洩的冷風讓他忍不住哆嗦了下，層架上只有寥寥幾瓶啤酒、開了幾天的優格麥片和吃膩了的微波食品。他取出義大利麵放入微波爐，搔搔臉想任務結束後該吃點大餐犒賞自己，但不出幾秒就想到結束後迎接他的只會是更多的書面作業──繳交任務匯報、收據發票，然後是建檔、審核、被退件、沒完沒了的補資料後再次審核，同時還要沒日沒夜的審訊犯人、調查口供並尋找更多證據，和犯人鬥智鬥勇只求能順藤摸瓜將整條線拔除，到時大概又只剩下微波食品和外送能吃。

他三兩口吃著味道淡如水的肉醬麵，目光在狹小的廚房無目的晃著，直到被落在流理檯旁的領帶吸引，絲質的領帶皺成一團，彷彿昭示著遭遇過多麼粗暴的對待。

其實說粗暴也不太對，Grayson頓時覺得嘴裡的麵條有了點別的味道。那是Rodd少數幾次到他公寓留下的物品，大多數時候Grayson會像隻供人賞玩的乖巧寵物隨Rodd造訪各種地方，他們會在各家俱樂部Rodd專屬的房間，或是那間有著巨大景觀魚缸的辦公室裡做愛。只有極少的時候Rodd會避開保鑣來到這，無言且瘋狂地在簡陋的床上、帶有咖啡漬的沙發上、玄關、流理檯索求Grayson。

事後他會叼根菸，裸著結實性感的長腿赤足走去查看冰箱，嫌棄裡頭什麼都沒有，然後拉著Grayson去超市買菜，用食物和啤酒填滿他的冰箱。

有一次Rodd還親自下廚，展現出乎意料的好手藝，而那讓Grayson印象深刻，他們在廚房干擾彼此，一個負責備菜一個負責煮，在同一張桌子上分享晚餐，同時在桌下極盡所能得如同競賽般挑逗對方，平凡普通就好像能分享彼此的日常。

隨便把吃完的餐盤丟在水槽後，他換上舒適行動的衣服，為了維持臥底身份他只能輕裝上陣，不能穿上防彈背心或申請槍枝聽起來很嚇人，所幸他知道自己不是孤立無援。離開前他撿起領帶想效法騎士將其繫在上臂，但隨後又被自己蠢得發笑，於是收進了胸前內袋裡，接著關上門轉身離開屋子。

街道意外的沒什麼行人，可能是預感了今夜不太平，驅險本能讓高譚最野性的人們躲了開來，只剩垃圾被風吹動低掠過柏油路。

Grayson正低頭查看聯絡人給的訊息，被眼角餘光掃到的景象打斷思考。他假裝仍在專心滑手機，將目光悄悄地移至一旁，櫥窗反射忠實地呈現他挺拔結實的身影，同時也讓身後景象一覽無疑。兩個略高於他的壯漢一左一右地尾隨著，他們雙手插在口袋，一點也沒有想要隱藏的意思，就大搖大擺的跟在後頭。

Grayson認出他們是Garzonas的手下，於是加快腳步轉進小巷裡，察覺目標的動靜，兩個手下立刻追了上去。小巷曲折連通又堆滿雜物很容易就會在裡頭迷了路，很快地Grayson便憑藉地理成功甩掉追隨的尾巴。

至少他是這樣想的。

自幼時起的訓練讓Grayson擁有不亞於職業選手的靈巧，靈敏而富有力量的身手和狀似無害的溫和外貌令他輕易地融入臥底角色中。他輕巧得爬過鐵網如貓一般觸地，接著走回大街上便掏出手機輸入訊息，只是還來不及發送，冷不防得就被來自側面的攻擊擊中，重重摔倒在地。手機順勢噴出去後在地上彈了彈，一雙手粗暴地自後方將他從地上扯起，手臂緊緊扼住脖子，勒得他幾乎無法動彈。

「小力一點，等等死了麻煩。」Ruby彎腰撿起手機把玩著，目光彷彿在看不聽話而該懲罰的寵物。隨即他便感到禁錮的手鬆了鬆，但仍維持著無法輕易逃脫的姿勢。

Grayson維持著無反擊能力的假象，暗自觀察身邊情勢——正壓制他的人就是一開始的攻擊者，除了他之外Ruby在面前緊盯著，遠方傳來的腳步聲代表原先的跟蹤者們也抵達現場。若是Grayson最好的狀況，一對四人也不在話下，但要在已被箝制的情況下，一邊維持無害的假象同時擊倒四人，倒是有些挑戰。

「Garzonas有些事想問你，你就和我們走一趟吧。」女子招招手，一台廂型車便疾駛過來穩當地停在他們身邊，唰地拉開車門。

身後的人鬆開手臂推了Grayson一把，他抓準稍稍拉開距離的機會，一個回身抬腿踹倒對方，讓他只能躺在地上乾嘔。變故來的太快，綁架者們還來不及反應，Grayson就衝向方才跟蹤自己的其中一人，雙拳俐落地揮出放倒對方。另一名跟蹤平頭男直到Grayson逼近眼前才反應過來，他仗著比Grayson壯實擋下了直衝鼻樑的一拳，Grayson的拳頭被牢牢捉住一時之間無法收回，平頭男揮拳擊中了Grayson腹部。

Grayson忍著反胃踉蹌了幾步，咬牙移動身體閃避，狠戾攻擊接踵而至，讓Grayson不得不連退了幾步才能避開攻擊。

然而他招架住了面前的攻勢，卻沒防住身後的突襲，強烈電流忽然自頸後炸開，麻痺迅速接管了他對身體的控制力，他立刻痛苦的倒地，哀嚎卡在喉頭無處可去。疼痛讓他失去了逃脫機會， 最後的感覺是頭上被套了布袋後丟進後車廂裡，然後他昏了過去。

====

水猛地自頭頂落下淹沒口鼻，他從黑暗之中清醒過來，嗆咳著竭力吸取空氣。視線被水珠晃暈了開來，腦袋昏沉而無法判斷身處環境，接著Grayson像是破敗的布偶被扯坐了起來，雙手粗魯的被折到後方綁住。

「看看這是誰？不是Rodd的小寵物嗎。」Garzonas走進他，神情得意的很：「沒想過你會落到我手上吧？我們可是有很多帳要算，不過......我們首先要來處理這個。」

他蹲下身強捏住Grayson的下巴將其抬起，將手機湊到面前解鎖：「好險我們還沒打壞你的臉吧，哼？要是毀了，你說Rodd會有怎樣的反應？」Garzonas似乎在想像死對頭的反應，陰險狡詐的臉因興奮扭曲更顯得醜陋，他滑動手機像是在找尋什麼。

Grayson還暈乎著，他低垂著頭不動聲色地挪動被綑綁的手，手腕和兩隻拇指分別被一條束帶束縛在一起，如此嚴密的綑綁讓他不禁苦笑。

隨著時間過去，在Garzonas臉上張揚舞爪的得意開始滑落──當然他不可能在手機上找到「任何」和真實的Grayson有關的訊息──他誇張的對手下展示螢幕，手下猥瑣的笑了:「全部都是和女人的聊天紀錄。」

螢幕上正是前晚他和聯絡人的聊天視窗。  


**Rik**  
_寶貝我終於擺脫老闆了，等等就過去，晚上吃西班牙燉飯？_

**Oracle**  
_當然好，記得帶啤酒來。_

「Rodd知道他的寵物在外面亂來嗎？」Garzonas用手機輕搧他的臉：「Rodd真的是瞎了才讓Sionis的狗跟身邊。不過也不意外，他就只是個運氣好的白痴而已。」

「我根本沒見過黑面具。」Grayson舔了舔嘴唇，心驚於Sionis的名字被提及。是從哪邊走漏了風聲？質疑的念頭不受控的冒出，卻又在浮現的瞬間被扼殺，在行動中動搖對合作者的信念只會讓他身處更危險的境地。

「還記得David嗎？在我身邊還敢和你通風報信的傢伙，他可是和我說了不少有趣的事呢。」

這下Grayson終於知道自己疏漏在哪，線人David負責向他傳遞Garzonaz的行蹤，自從Garzonaz失勢後，Grayson和他的接觸頻率就降低許多，而直到今天前已經將近一周沒有聯繫了。Grayson雖然謹慎萬分，還是被抓到了小辮子。

「上次我的貨就是被你洩漏給Sionis，害我損失一大筆。」Garzonas抓著他的臉左右瞧著，「我很好奇Sionis給了你多少好處，才讓你替他通風報信?」

好處可大著，Grayson想道，一來廢掉Cobblepot的左臂右膀，還能藉機接觸同為關注目標的黑面具，對他們來說是一場成果豐碩的豪賭。

「就從今天的交易開始吧。Rodd安排多少人壓貨、是什麼貨，還有Sionis打算做什麼。」Garzonas手指蹭著他的下巴，一震惡寒自Grayson背脊升了起來，讓他不適得扭動試圖掙脫:「好好回答，Rodd和Sionis狗咬狗之後，Cobblepot的死期也不遠了。等到我接手他的企業之後，你就是功臣，到時候你想要什麼都可以。」

Garzonaz的妄想讓Grayson幾乎笑了出來，廢了好大力氣才忍住。

「我覺得先從我的待遇開始談起吧，你看，現在我被綁著還被打，這樣我要怎樣相信你說會優待我？」因為牽涉部署，他不能透露太多關於Rodd的安排，但不交代什麼安撫甚至控制住Garzonas，只怕會讓行動增加更多變數，他只能拖延時間構思回答，「要是我說了以後你反悔，不是很虧嗎？」

「我沒那麼多時間給你浪費。」Garzonas掏出手槍頂在Grayson下巴，不耐煩道：「再不說就打爆你的頭，然後割下來寄去給Rodd，還是你想要陪David一起沉水底？別以為我會一直容忍，我們還有帳要算。」

「你不先展示合作的誠意，我就不會告訴你任何消息。」Grayson語氣堅定。

Garzonas沉下臉反手抽了他一掌，Grayson被搧得摔倒在地，腦袋嗡嗡作響，好不容易清醒了點又被打得暈眩。恍惚間，他聽到Garzonas絲毫不帶可惜的說道：「我早就想打臉了，每次看到他的臉就很不爽。」

摑掌讓他咬破口腔內壁，他舔了舔傷口疼得直皺眉。手機選在這時響起，就在Grayson頭頂附近歡快震動著，他努力調整角度才看到碎裂螢幕上閃爍的來電者——Boss。

「他對你還真的挺用心的嘛，才不見一下就來找。」Garzonas冷眼看著，用空著的手接起電話。

『Rayson，你是迷路去哪了？我的耐心不夠了。』Rodd低沉的嗓音混著雜訊透過擴音器傳出來，性感的聲線一點藏不住不耐，儘管時間不對但仍像小刷子搔得Grayson心癢癢。

「猜猜看啊？」

『……Garzonas？真是有趣，你和我的人怎麼湊到一塊的？』Rodd頓了下，語調稍稍低了點。Grayson可以想像男人皺起眉頭，眼裡閃著危險的模樣。

「看你用的那麼爽，我也想試試看。」Garzonas扯著Grayson頭髮湊到話筒邊：「來跟飼主打個招呼，Rayson。」

「Mr.Rodd，抱歉我遇到了點麻煩，請再等等我保證盡快過去。」Grayson本想提示Rodd現在的情勢，然而不等他說更多，Garzonas就鬆手讓他跌回地上。 

「你把他調教得挺不錯的。」Garzonas顯然想激怒對方，「漂亮又聽話，怎麼不早點拿出來分享呢?」 

『當然，我眼光好你羨慕也沒用。』Rodd輕鬆回答：『然後關於分享，我一向不喜歡和垃圾分享，尤其是你這種會吠卻孬得只敢用三流手段的垃圾。』

Garzonas陡升的怒氣幾乎化為實體，Grayson錯開瘋狂的瞪視，心中叫苦覺得像被挖了個坑：「你他媽說什麼！」

『——現在把我的人放回來，你還可以留一條腿，』Rodd無視他繼續說道，接著語調一轉，嗓音危險如林中伺機而動的猛獸：『不然就等著當消波塊，高譚灣還有很多空位。』

「你以為還能囂張多久呢Rodd？」Garzonas像是瘋子般大吼，口沫幾乎噴到他身上。

『肯定比你長，趁我心情好把我的人還來。』

通話被單方面結束，Grayson還來不及多說什麼，就被Garzonas踹了好幾腳，所有憤怒都被發洩在他身上，他無法反擊只能靠蠕動避開要害，盡量減少傷害。Garzonaz徹底被激怒打開了保險鎖，槍口瞄準Grayson，而Grayson確信下一秒子彈就會洞穿他的身體。

「我不知道Sionis想幹什麼！但我知道貨放在哪裡，我可以帶你過去。」Grayson由衷祈禱自己和Rodd的默契有用。

====

Grayson一路上被槍頂著腦袋帶他們繞過小路來到工廠後方的山坡上，制高的視角正好看清山下的鬧劇——Cobblepot矮胖的身邊站著Grayson只在照片中看過的瘦高男子，也就是行動首要目標，暱稱為「博士」的武器上線。在對面隔著層層荷槍實彈的手下與他們遙遙相望的則是黑面具，Sionis洋洋灑灑說了什麼，惹得Cobblepot滑稽地揮舞雨傘表達憤怒，而博士則是雙手懷抱胸前饒有興致地聽著。

Grayson不著痕跡地看了一圈，發現場內人力比預期中還少了點，而那個熟悉的人也絲毫不見蹤影。

「老大，我們接下來要怎麼辦？」Garzonas的手下不耐煩得用槍口推了推Grayson的腦袋：「衝進去幹爆他們嗎？」

「不用，等到Cobblepot忍不住以後，我們就去搶東西。」Garzonas老神在在地掏出煙點著：「拿到東西以後他們大概也打完了，我們再去補一輪槍。」

「要是Colberpot沒死，就留給我。我要讓他知道信任Rodd到底有多愚蠢。」

手下們附和他紛紛笑了。

他們在黑暗中沒等多久就聽見Cobblepot暴躁大吼，他身邊的手下立刻舉起武器瞄準對面，而Sionis這方也立刻舉起武器回敬，場面變得一觸即發。

「帶路吧。」Garzonas雙眼充滿喜悅，沉浸在迎接勝利的果實的妄想裡。

工廠前方開始傳來陣陣槍響，Grayson被槍頂著走下山坡，忐忑走過充滿雜草與礫石的地面，穿過堆到成人身高的廢棄鐵櫃後來到後門，工廠後方漆黑一片看不見有人守著，對比前頭的火熱顯得異常安靜。

難道Rodd沒有安排任何救援行動？還是他被什麼事情耽擱了？  
線人的出賣動搖了他心思，恐懼潛伏許久終於破土而出。

「咦？沒有鎖起來。」走在前頭的人檢查了門鎖後很迷惑，他正要打開時門就由內而外猛力推開，直直撞在臉上，讓他退了幾步捂著鼻子大罵髒話。Garzonas手下們立刻戒備得舉起槍，展現了難得的紀律。

「還在想怎麼這麼吵，原來是你們啊。」門內隱約可見模糊人影，來人偏頭看著開門的手下，頗為悠閒得說：「下次注意點不要站在門後面。」

接著那人在萬眾矚目下走出來，黑暗從他身上逐漸褪去，先是露出一雙黑色皮靴，其上是被工裝褲包覆蓄滿肌肉的大腿，左右腿根各繫了一條咬著肉的槍帶，槍帶自腿外側向斜上延伸匯集至腰帶中央，壯碩的上半身大半被駝色短版皮衣遮掩，露出一條橫過胸膛的束帶，其下則是由緊身衣深刻描繪出曲線的腹肌——來人全身上下無不在叫囂著力量與危險。

Grayson沒怎麼見過Rodd穿西裝之外的衣服，訂製的西裝巧妙地隱藏起Rodd的鋒芒，將他層層包裹成普通人的模樣，然而只要拿掉拘束器，他就像是回歸野生的猛獸般致命，讓人忍不住心生畏懼。現下這讓Grayson興奮，有些不合時宜但仍難以抑制，他迫切想知道先前留的咬痕是否還在那腿上，Rodd會不會因為槍帶就壓在那些痕跡上而感到刺痛，因想到被全然掌控而發顫。

男人即便被數把槍口指著仍無懼，他雙手抱胸走近他們。Grayson抬眼對上碧綠的雙眼，在那雙眼裡發現對他的擔憂，但很快的那些情緒退去，Rodd就像看穿他的想法般輕挑了眉，笑容變得意味深長。

Rodd埋伏的手下從藏身處走了出來，團團圍住他們，Garzonas方開始慌亂，紛紛調轉槍口。

「配合一點放下槍才不會受傷。」Rodd友善建議著：「不然掛了我還要一個一個處理你們，太麻煩了。」

Garzonas這才意識到踏入陷阱裡，而引導他的就是不知何時和Rodd暗通款曲的Grayson。接下來的事情發生得很快，Grayson才看清Garzonas手上的槍口，下一秒就聽見哀嚎，Garzonas的手槍落地，Grayson被Rodd一把撲倒在地，眾人像是得到訊號同時開槍，四周槍聲大作。在揚起的沙塵中，他看見一柄沾了血的小刀躺在不遠處，遠方Garzonas緊緊摀住右手腕被手下護送到掩體後方，鮮血滲過指縫在沿途留下點點痕跡。

Rodd推著他爬向最近的鐵櫃，雙手縛在身後讓Grayson只能像條巨大的蟲蠕動著，艱難地在交戰中前行，Rodd先一步抵達終點後立刻起身將他拉進去。

「你連照顧好自己幾個小時都不行嗎？」Rodd咂嘴，從腰後取出小刀割開Grayson手上的束帶，釋放被綑綁許久的手。血液立刻衝向指尖，麻的Grayson頭皮都癢了起來，他活絡手臂以增快復原速度。槍聲稍稍停歇，Rodd探出身查看，引來一陣射擊後便飛快地縮回來，轉頭就撞上Grayson來不及藏起笑容。

「笑什麼?」

「你穿皮衣很好看，應該多穿的。」

Rodd視線在他身上下掃過，笑道:「我發現你被綁起來的樣子也不錯，下次試試？」

Grayson腦海中立刻浮現畫面——Rodd在他的床上(真正又舒服的那張)騎著他，步調緩慢而折磨，汗珠在半垂的睫毛顫了顫後滴落。男人通紅了臉、微張的嘴裡頭隱約可見鮮紅的舌尖，他帶著饜足的笑全心沉浸在慾望中，右手慵懶地撸動陰莖，漲紅的龜頭吐著前液，液體會垂落到Grayson腹部，隨著動作溽濕他的恥毛，而Grayson會迎合節奏擺動胯部，看著觸感上等的胸肌在眼前起落，挺立的乳頭誘惑他摘取，但手被綁在床頭兩側無法動彈，他只能發出低吼，Rodd八成會露出得意的笑容，然後一口氣深深坐到底……

「當然可以。」Grayson露出可愛的笑容：「我勇於嘗試。」

「閉嘴吧。手恢復了沒？」Rodd從腋下拿出一把Glock交到Grayson攤開的掌心上，接著掏出一個彈夾放了上去，Grayson連忙收了起來。「時間差不多，前面該動手了。」

「怎麼是Colberpot的人，支援呢？」Grayson檢查手槍邊問道。

「太臨時人手調不過來，先用Colberpot手下擋一下。」Rodd瞥了他一眼，眼神中頗有『如果不是你哪會這麼麻煩』的意思。

說完Rodd準備轉頭，卻被Grayson搶先一步攔了下來，帶著擦傷的指節溫柔得滑過下巴和嘴角後撫上耳朵，他傾身偷得了一個稍縱即逝的吻，Grayson沒想到才剛退開就被Rodd抓住領口，唇瓣再次相貼，亢奮流竄在血液中，讓他們都忍不住放縱了一會。

「GCPD！全部不許動！立刻放下武器！」

警笛聲忽然包圍了工廠四周，全副武裝的警察衝了進來，原本交戰中的人馬在無措了片刻後立刻達成短暫的同盟一起攻擊警方，剎時之間槍林彈雨，哀嚎不斷。Grayson從鐵櫃後方探出身，擊中了Colberpot一名手下的肩膀，對方圓睜著眼，目光中滿是被背叛的不敢置信。

「操那個混帳！」一片混亂之中Rodd忽然咒罵，留下一句「掩護我！」後就起身衝了出去。

Grayson下意識地遵從命令，直到他看到Rodd不管不顧地衝過毫無遮掩的空間，追著Garzonas往停車場跑去，他連忙抄起鐵板擋在身前追了過去。來自GCPD的掩護讓他們順利來到停車場，Garzonas的一個手下轉過身來試圖攔阻，短兵相接下Rodd高大的身軀佔盡優勢，勾拳和肘擊行雲流水，乾脆漂亮得放倒攔阻者，然而這已經成功的為Garzonas贏得了一點時間，白色福特引擎怒號著衝進黑暗。

Grayson趕在Rodd把車開出去前搶進了副駕駛座，門還沒關上車子就衝出去。山路曲折蜿蜒，黑暗中只看得清頭燈照的地方，他們追逐前方的車尾燈，時而逼近時而拉遠。

車窗外景色飛快掠過，Grayson側身從Rodd的口袋裡撈出手機，解開指紋鎖後按下早已熟爛於心的號碼，撥通了給Oracle的電話:「Grayson回報，現在追蹤Garzonas往市區方向過去，預計20分鐘內抵達大橋。目標車輛為白色福特，車牌是HPYRBN80，車上人員兩人均有武裝。」

聽見他的名字時，Rodd透過後照鏡瞄了他一眼，嘴角勾起似乎想說點什麼，但他突然面色一凜大喊道：「趴下！」

一發子彈倏地穿破擋風玻璃中央，從Grayson左肩擦過卡進後座椅墊裡，他連忙彎下腰躲避，安全帶猛地卡緊差點把他勒成兩半。接下來更多子彈自他身邊飛過卡進椅背，Rodd邊低咒著用力踩下油門，直直撞向白色福特，撞擊讓整台車震了下，Grayson本來要解開安全帶的手縮了回來，改為拉開安全帶以免勒死他自己。

山壁另一側為佈滿樹林的斜坡，Rodd駕駛車輛自外側將白車逼至對向，一路逼向樹林。

「準撞撞擊！」Rodd出聲警告，雙手死死控制住方向盤，白車發出徒勞的煞車聲，高速衝進樹林，擦過一顆顆樹後終於撞到樹停了下來，而他們也衝出車道，勉強在撞擊前停了下來。Grayson坐起來，剛好看到Garzonas從後座跌了出來捂著手臂地往森林深處跑去，Rodd立刻打開車門，挾著人神難擋的氣勢追了過去。

Grayson連忙趕到白車旁查看另外一人，白車車頭右側被撞毀、副駕駛座被嚴重擠壓，而命大的駕駛夾在安全氣囊和椅墊之間，被拉出來時還能大聲哀號。初步檢查沒有致命外傷後，Grayson用皮帶和割下的安全帶綁住了駕駛，回報了傷況和定位給Oracle後隨即拔足狂奔。

月光被頂上被枝葉遮掩，風吹過枝葉帶起沙沙低語迴盪耳邊，落葉和石礫在腳下發出細碎聲響，他有些迷失在黑暗之中，直到槍響劃破夜空將他驚醒。他強壓下不安往聲源跑去，槍聲越來越密集，只好躲到最近的樹後，默數著聲響等待射擊停止。

最後一發槍聲伴隨Garzonas的哀嚎，Grayson從樹後看了出去。只見Garzonas仰躺在地上，左腿被鮮血染紅拖著半邊身體不斷往後退，臉上滿是不甘。而Rodd舉著手槍步步逼近，槍口分毫不差得瞄準Garzonas的眉心，下巴繃得死緊，眼神藏著瘋狂，沒人會懷疑他是否會開槍。Garzonas退無可退撞到了樹上，他舉起手槍連扣著扳機，然而早已耗盡子彈，只發出空洞的敲擊聲。

「……十二年前。」Rodd緩緩開口，聲音低啞乾澀：「十二年前，以Cobblepot為首，你們在港灣有一次交易，出了一點小狀況，導致Cobblepot被警察逮捕，卻因為罪證不足被放了出來。」

「事後你們找到了所謂的叛徒並殺了他，你還記得那個人叫什麼嗎？」

「他媽的這麼久以前的事誰會記得？！」Garzonas捂著傷口高聲喊道，不明白Rodd怎麼突然提起陳舊往事：「你到底想幹嘛？」

「Willis Todd，想起來了嗎？那個被你們嚴刑逼供後丟在馬路上，最後被卡車輾死的傢伙。」

Garzonas扭曲了臉，像是想起了什麼：「啊、我記得有個很倒楣被輾死的廢物。」

Rodd面色鐵青，緊抓槍的指節泛白，手因用力而微微發顫。

「一開始還嘴硬，指甲都拔光了還堅持自己不是背骨仔。不過也沒撐多久，斷了幾根手指以後就跪在地上，哭著求我們放過他，褲子都尿濕了，我想想那時候說了什麼──」Garzonas從Rodd的反應裡找到了復仇的快感，殘忍地複述：「──『求求你們放過我，我兒子還在家裡，他病得很重不能沒有我。』」

「Todd就是一個廢物，沒用之外連運氣都不好，躺在路邊都會被輾死。」

「這不是記憶很好嗎？」Rodd呼吸越發急促，他的手這時反而穩了下來，指尖輕輕靠上板機：「也許你下次應該記得，千萬不能做壞事。」

Grayson繞到旁邊進入他的視野，安撫般輕喊了他的名字：「Rodd。」

男人渾身震了下抬起頭看向Grayson，持槍的手緩緩垂下，他看起來就像個受盡了委屈的孩子卻倔強著忍住。

趁著Rodd分心，Garzonas抓準機會不安分了起來，他試圖絆倒對方卻被回過神的Rodd一腳踹開，男人收回手槍，拳頭毫不遲疑地揮向Garzonas。

「他不是叛徒！」

「他是被陷害的！」

「你們連真正的內鬼都找不到，活該被Sionis併吞！」

一拳接著一拳，Rodd嘶吼著像是要把所有憤怒都宣洩出來，直到拳頭沾染上血、指節都擦傷，Garzonas再也無法反擊之後，才粗喘著氣著停了手。

黑暗崩塌在Rodd身上，他埋在陰影中控制自己的呼吸，等他再次抬頭看向Grayson時已經恢復正常：「你有手銬嗎？」

Grayson先是搖搖頭，然後從胸前口袋掏出領帶來：「沒有，不過我有這個可以將就一下。」

Rodd伸手接過時明顯愣了一下，他表情古怪的看了Grayson一眼：「我以為掉在俱樂部裡，原來在你那。」Grayson聳肩微笑。

「Felipe Garzonas，我現在以涉嫌謀殺Willis Todd和Gloria Stanson的罪名逮捕你。」他用領帶牢牢綁住Garzonas的手，再三檢查著確認他無法掙脫：「你有權保持沉默，你所說的每一句話都可以在法庭上作為指控你的不利證據。」

說真的，Grayson挺佩服Garzonass能以被揍得鼻青臉腫的面部擺出如此鮮活的震驚表情。

「你有權與律師談話，但我向你保證無論你找了幾個律師都逃不掉，給我好好待在牢裡反省自己悲哀的人生吧。」

Garzonas終於在震驚後找回了聲音，他顫聲問道：「你竟然是警察？」

「準確來說，我是FBI。」說完，Rodd從Garzonas口袋掏出手帕塞進他的嘴裡，堵住他開口的機會。

Rodd動作不甚溫柔地替Garzonas止血，若不是早就堵住了嘴，Garzonas發出的哀嚎可能已經響徹雲霄，Grayson很肯定男人用了很大的力氣確保Garzonas會痛的半死。遠方傳來警笛聲，Rodd粗魯得扯起Garzonas，不出幾步路Garzonas就疼得不肯移動，Grayson上前搭了把手，兩個人架著Garzonas走出了樹林。另一名同夥已經被移走，他們將Garzonas交給醫護人員後回到了工廠。

謀定已久的警方不意外地一舉拿下大批軍火和交易者，現場正被燈具照的猶如白日，穿著制服的人們收拾殘局。Cobblepot和Sionis的手下還來不及全帶走，部分帶傷坐在地上，瞪視著每個路過的警察。

「做得好，Dick。」Barbara Gordon走到身邊，拍了下他的肩膀:「逮到了博士和Cobblepot，也攔下了貨，接下來就剩從他們嘴裡挖出消息了。」

Ruby坐在人群中看著他們的互動，臉上沾著血表情像是要把他生吞活剝般猙獰，Grayson迎著那樣的目光露出了微笑。

「唯一的問題是Sionis跑了，行動開始時還在，但在我們拿下Cobblepot後就衝破包圍網。」Gordon的眼神閃了閃:「整個區域都已經封起來，我不信加強管制下他還跑得掉。」

「他跑不遠的。」Sionis的逃脫令人出乎意料。即便目標一開始就是博士，可擁有極大野心的FBI還是將Cobblepot和Sionis納入計劃安排，雖然行動上本來就會有突發(這次他恰好也扮演了一個突發要素)，但Sionis的逃脫總讓他有種揮之不去的不安。像是要安心般，Grayson又說了一次：「Sionis跑不掉的，畢竟我們有神諭的周詳安排啊。」

Gordon聞言露出疲憊的笑容：「但願吧，我已經好久沒睡一頓安穩覺了。」

Grayson看著忙碌的鑑識人員，突然覺得自己格格不入，他四處張望著，發現Rodd半靠在牆邊隱身於影子下，高大的紅髮女子站在他身邊低語，他指尖夾著煙不時點頭或搖頭回應著對話。

「我認得那個表情。」Grayson回過頭，Gordon雙手插腰，一臉無奈的看著他：「我早該在看到那張照片的時候就知道了，是吧？」

想到那張照片讓他有些害羞，臉上藏不住笑容:「我只是不小心傳錯聊天室而已！」

「我看比較像是炫耀吧。」Gordon挑眉忍著白眼的衝動：「接下來你打算怎麼樣？」

Grayson打算如何？兩年來他已經習慣了和Rodd幾乎是捆綁的相處、互相替對方打掩護，這些習慣幾乎要刻入他的骨髓，想到這一切突然的終止讓他有些不舒服。

他看不到男人西裝革履站偏頭對他調笑，不用再如履薄冰地行動，甚至不用再住在那個狹小卻被他和Rodd征戰了遍的套房。

但這些失去也意味著他能得到更好的。Rodd一直追隨自己的目光讓他心跳加快。

Grayson轉頭對Gordon笑了，接著他踏著輕快的腳步走向Rodd，男人抿著嘴指尖摩挲紙煙，眼睛眨也不眨的看著Grayson。紅髮女子住口挑眉看他，眼裡閃著好奇。

「我突然想到還沒自我介紹。」Grayson露齒笑得迷人：「Richard Grayson，或是叫我Dick也行。」

「Jason Todd。」Rodd毫不遲疑地伸手握住他的手，咧起笑容：「Dick，哼？我喜歡這個。」 

Dick很高興他喜歡。

=====

「Grayson，外面找你的。」經過砲火洗禮的Dick剛從隊長辦公室出來就被大門同事叫住:「半小時前就在了。」

Dick道謝後邊納悶著是誰走出警局大門，只是一抬眼就讓他忍不住停下了腳步。

不遠處的街道上，Rodd，不，是Jason Todd雙手插在口袋發呆，他穿著黑色皮外套靠著機車，清爽的白色素T和牛仔褲舒適的貼在身上，任憑一雙長腿伸展著。額前挑染的白髮被風吹的左右搖晃，在午後暖陽下他看起來就像個普通的大學生，寧靜而美好。

「警察先生下班了嗎?」當Dick走進時，Jason微揚起下巴，晃著腳尖，擺出一副無所謂的臉，卻怎樣也藏不住亮起來的雙眼。

出乎意料的來訪讓Dick幾乎藏不住笑意，但還是故意板著臉正經說:「不，我是要來開單的。」

「我可沒有違停。」年輕的男人挑起眉毛。

「但你妨礙公務。」Dick的視線落在素T的曲線和穿著牛仔褲的腿上，或是妨害風化，他想著:「你影響我上班了。」

「那是某些警察太沒有定力了。」Jason嗤笑，不贊同說:「別想把自己的問題推到我身上。」

「我是警察，我說了算。」Dick終於憋不住了，臉上的笑容綻放開來，靠上前窩進對方懷裡，印上輕吻：「罰款就一次晚餐約會，吃完以後可以去看夜景，或是到我家看影集。」

「這麼便宜?」修長的手指搭上Dick的後腰摩娑，任由年長者落下一個又一個的吻：「你這樣能達到業績嗎？」

「男友優惠，錯過就沒了。」Dick一時大意，盤旋在腦海許久的念頭就脫口而出。自從調職到Blüdhaven後，他埋首於新的轄區事務，而Jason也忙得神龍不見首尾，大半年來兩人沒幾次實際相聚的時候，大多數時間都是透過通訊軟體聯繫，而幾次的相聚都致力於將對方的腦袋幹到一片空白，聚少離多下他不確定Jason是否也有同樣的意思。他緩緩退出懷抱，屏息等待著男人的回應。

聞言Jason愣住了，微笑凝結在嘴角，雙眼一遍又一遍掃過Dick的臉龐，像是想從他的臉上找到玩笑的證據。就在Dick覺得時間像是被延長成無限時，那雙讓他百看不厭的眼終於眨了眨，男人微笑緩緩擴大，變成了熟悉的、總是讓他想抓來狠狠親一把的得意笑容，而笑意也感染了Dick。

「笑什麼？」Jason別過臉避開Dick溫柔專注的視線，赤紅悄悄爬上他的耳朵:「還沒三次約會。」

「那我們只能趕快補上啦。」Dick笑著又欺身靠入懷裡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D：「今天就補滿三次約會吧！晚餐、消夜和早餐剛好三次！<3」  
> J：「到消夜就夠了，我要吃熱狗。」  
> D：「你要吃什麼都好......等等為什麼到消夜就夠了？」
> 
> *車牌部分比美國現行多了一碼
> 
> \羅賓80周年快樂/

**Author's Note:**

> D：「我們今天就連續三次約會吧！晚餐、消夜和早餐剛好三次<3」  
> J：「到消夜就夠了，還有我要吃熱狗。」  
> D：「當然你想吃什麼都行......等等為什麼到消夜就夠了？」
> 
> *車牌比美國現行多一位  
> \羅賓80周年快樂/


End file.
